Trouble with the Monk
by EragonsGirlfriend
Summary: When an inocent night of comfort turns into more with Miroku and Kagome. Rated for Chapters to be.
1. Night of Comfort and Hurt

Yet to be Titled

**Chapter 1.**

**Night of Comfort and Hurt**

Kagome watched with tear brimmed eyes. Inuyasha had gone off to find Kikyo. She sighed softly, turning her head downward. "I'm going for a walk," she muttered as she walked slowly into the woods.

"Be careful," Miroku called after her, worried.

The young girl walked along, hanging her head. She sat down against the well thinking. _Why should I stay? Inuyasha has Kikyo. His unworthy clay pot. I'm just a sacred jewel shard sensor. He doesn't even…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar clinking of Miroku's staff and his deep voice. "Kagome?"

She looked up, only to meet his face. He was kneeling by now, eyes full of sympathy. He took her chin, making her look at him. "Now what is wrong?"

She busted out crying, hiding her face with her hands. She felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into Miroku's chest. She moved her hand to snuggle into his robes, sobbing softly.

He leaned against the well as he held her gently. He didn't even think of doing something perverted; she was in too much pain. He suddenly found himself very sleepy and the little buddle in his arms asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. _Goodnight my little angle, _he thought as his mind fell into the darkness of sleep.


	2. The Next Morning

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**The Morning**

Kagome slowly blinked her eyes open and heard Sango's voice. "Kagome! Miroku!" She felt something warm against her and looked up to see Miroku yawning, he then smiled down at her.

"Good morning, Kagome." The girl blushed, sitting up. "Something wrong?" the monk asked, stretching.

"N-no," she replied, a bit taken back. She couldn't remember much, and started to panic. _What did we do?_

He looked over at her and smirked slightly. "Nothing happened. I can promise you that."

She let out a small sigh and looked up. "What did happen?"

He shrugged. "You were crying and I comforting you when we feel asleep," he said simply.

Kagome nodded and heard Sango. "There you two are! Where were you?" the slayer asked, stepping closer.

Kagome blushed slightly, giving Sango the wrong idea. "Oh, I didn't know you two were like-"

Miroku cut her off. "No, it's not that! I came to comfort her and we just fell asleep."

Sango blinked, taking it in. "Oh…"

"Is Inuyasha back?" Kagome asked, standing. The monk stood behind her, curious also.

Sango shook her head softly. "I'm afraid not."

Kagome let out her breath, trying to calm herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Miroku smiling gently down at her. She felt her heart drop. "He's a fool."

Sango nodded, brightening up. "He is Kagome. He doesn't know how good he has it."

Kagome sighed softly before smiling at her friends, avoiding Miroku's eyes. "I guess. Hey, where's Shippo?"

Sango laughed. "He and Kirara are looking for you two. They should be back soon."

The other two nodded. Without a word, they headed back to the hut. With Naraku in hiding and Inuyasha busy, the group played card games with the cards in Kagome's bag.


	3. Kisses and Anger

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Kisses and Anger**

By dinner time, Inuyasha wasn't back and everyone was getting worried. Kagome was pacing outside. Sango, Kirara and Shippo were asleep but Miroku couldn't. So, he got up and crossed the hut and went outside.

Kagome looked up, slumping against the side of the hut. "Miroku…"

The monk sat down beside her, and pulled her onto his lap, arms wrapping around her middle. She didn't mind and snuggled against his chest. "Why is he doing this, Miroku? Why is he making me suffer?"

"Because he doesn't know how perfect you are."

This statement shocked her. She lifted her head from his chest, looking into his eyes. "Miroku…" Before she could say more, he softly pressed his lips her hers. Her eyes widened. He pulled away, feeling her body tense up.

"No good?" he asked.

She smiled before kissing him, harder. He was a little taken back, but then glad. His arms wrapped around her waist and a deep growl was heard from behind them.

Kagome slowly turned her head to see a very angry Inuyasha. "Off," he barked, clearly not pleased.

The little girl started to blush and stood from his lap. "Oh, Inuyasha your-"

"What is this?" he demanded harshly.

Miroku stood, slightly flushed himself. "She was worried about you so I tried to comfort her."

Inuyasha snorted. "By what, sucking off her face?"

Kagome spoke up. "Inuyasha, why do you care? It's not like you've claimed me."

Both boys looked at her in surprise. "I…" Inuyasha started.

Miroku smirked. "If we are done here, let's go inside for some rest."

Kagome nodded softly as she disappeared inside. Inuyasha snarled at Miroku. "Leave her alone. She's mine."

The monk shook his head. "You have nothing to say in this matter, Inuyasha. If she likes me and I like her, there is nothing to keep us apart."

The half demon simply glared at him and went inside. "Come here, Kagome."

She shrugged and went over to him. "Yes?"

He pulled her onto his lap. "Sleep by me?" he asked.

She sighed, but agreed. She snuggled into his chest and he laid down for her to rest easier. Being sneaky, she waited until he was asleep, but he never did. He watched her, telling her to go to sleep. With a sigh, she finally did.

Miroku looked over at them, jealous as hell. _Bastard…_ he thought, eyes closed and breathing rhythmic and even, making him look asleep.


	4. The Days that Followed

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**The Days that Followed**

The next few days were in other words awkward. Inuyasha didn't leave Kagome alone without Sango with her. He didn't trust that monk.

Sango and Kagome weren't being sisterly, for the fact they both wanted Miroku for there own.

Miroku felt very strange in the middle of the girls. He didn't want them to fight so he had up his desires for Kagome and went back to Sango, rubbing her butt and such.

When Miroku started flirting with Sango again, Kagome felt upset. She often left on her own for a while, crying. Inuyasha sometimes followed and tried to comfort her, but it was never as good as Miroku.


	5. Kikyo and an Old Comfort

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Kikyo and an Old Comfort**

The gang was gathered around their fire for the night, Inuyasha keeping guard in a tree in a tree close-by. White snakes holding the blue glowing souls drifted by. Blinded by true love, he took off without a second thought. Kagome felt her old friend-tears- coming back to visit.

The priestess took off into the forest, eyes streaking down her face. She just wanted to get away. She couldn't face any of them. She didn't know how long she ran before her leg's burned with the effort. She collapsed onto the grass and sobbed into her lap.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and sniffled. _Who is that?_

"Kagome!" A jingle of a staff and the person came into view.

"Miro-ku…" she whispered, trying to curl into a ball.

"Kagome," the monk said, letting out his breath and rushing up to her. "Kagome," he said once more as he pulled the girl onto his lap.

"Miroku."

He looked down at the girl in his lap. "Shh. Go to sleep, Kagome. I will take you back."

Holding back new tears, she said, "No."

"What?" he replied, a little taken back.

"I…I can't go back. I need to go home. Can you go get my bag?" she asked, giving him puppy eyes.

Miroku chuckled and smiled. "Only if I can come with."

A little taken back, Kagome had to think about it. "Oh, fine! Just go back to the hut and get my bag. I'll meet you by the well."

He smiled warmly, pressed his lips to her forehead and nodded. He set her down on the ground and started back to the hut.

Kagome in the meantime slowly and painfully walked to the Bone Eater's Well. Each step hurt more then the last. She finally slumped against the well in defeat.

About a half an hour later, Miroku returned, carrying her worn, yellow bag. He looked down at her worried. "Are you alright?"

She looked up and shook her head. "My legs hurt and it hurts to walk."

He knelt down next to her and placed her arm around his shoulders. Standing, he sat on the edge of the well and looked over. He put her legs over and she smirked. "Ready?" she said with evilness in her voice.

Miroku frowned. "I'm not too sur-" But Kagome was already half way down. He followed and was soon engulfed by the dark blue and purple lights. After a few moments, he felt the ground beneath his feet once more and Kagome next to him.

Without a word, she started to climb up the tattered ladder up to the darkness. Miroku followed beneath her, which- in his opinion- had a great view. He did his best to recall the things she had told them a few days ago.

As Kagome came over the top of the well, she wondered how he would react to everything. She plopped over onto the ground on the other side. She looked over to see Miroku's head popping up. He climbed over, still with Kagome's bag.

Kagome smiled and reached out her hand. Miroku took it and let her lead him out into the dark night. She stopped and let him take it all in. He looked around curiously. When his eyes fell on her home a small gasp escaped his lips. "Kagome… is this were you live?"

She nodded, starting to pull him along again. "Yeah, but keep you voice down. Everyone is asleep." He nodded his head.

Kagome creaked open the door and hurried upstairs, still holding Miroku's hand. She led him into her room and, once the door was closed, turned on the light. "Put the bag down over there." She slipped her shoes off and pulled out some pajamas. "I'm going to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth." She smirked. "And for your information, you're sleeping on the floor so go under my bed and get yourself some blankets and pillows." She snuck out of the room.

Miroku let out a sigh and took off his outer-robes, revealing his white under clothes. He set up his small bed and relaxed on it. Soon Kagome came back in, wearing a tight tank top and pajama pants.

Miroku looked up and smiled warmly. "I like what you are wearing."

With a small blush, Kagome plopped onto the bed, clicking off the lights. "Go to sleep," she told him, almost an order.

Lying back down, he replied, "Yes Missy." Knowing his limits, he went right to sleep.

Kagome did to, but her dreams were not so sweet. She grunted in her sleep and soon found herself sweating, screaming and awake. Miroku was by her side in an instant, but her family didn't notice. "Kagome," he said softly. "What happened?"

She looked around nervously. "Kagome?"

She turned her eyes back to him. "Miroku… bad dream." She swallowed.

He sat up on the bed with her and hugged her gently. "Don't worry. I'm here."

She hugged him back. "I know, Miroku. I know." She pulled away, looking into his eyes. "Can you, umm, sleep next to me?" she asked softly.

Holding back a smirk, he nodded. "Yes. Of course."

The two climbed into the very girly bed and Miroku wrapped his arms around her small waist softly. "Don't worry. I will protect you," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome shivered slightly as the sensation she got from his hot breath on her ear. "I know, Miroku. I know." She closed her eyes, finding his body heat strangely calming. Soon enough, the two were dead asleep.


End file.
